In Your Arms, I'll Do My Homework
by Get Your Own Hanyou
Summary: AU. Yaoi. SasuNaru. Sasuke and Naruto are doing homeowork. Naruto needs help understanding, and Sasuke's there to help. CHECK OUT THE SEQUAL! In Your Arms, I Failed my Homework
1. History

**Disclaimer:** can you not read? Its called FANFICTION! As in, FAN made! Jeez!

Mary-chat 

Mary: HELLO! Okies, I got this idea during history class ((MUHUHAHAHA! I'm so perverted…)) and yeah, its pretty awesome! I was scheming it all class and have no idea what the homework is, but I really don't care! ((TAKE THAT, MR. MARY'S HISTORY TEACHER!)) Yes, well. This is my first naruto fic. I have so many ideas, but I'm too lazy to write them down.  I figured I at least need one fic of all my fav anime/manga, and I only have an Inuyasha fic and a FMA fic so far. (FMA YAOI! SWEEET!) yes, well, I hope you aren't offended by innocent lill naruto getting PENETRATED by a horny sasuke! MWAHAHA!

Gaara: STFU! YOU TALK TOO MUCH! I'M NOT MOLESTING NARUTO IN THIS FIC! FUCK YOU!

Mary: did I mention that this is rated for the language, smut, smut, and smutty language?

Edward Elric: well, you may not know this, but Mary HATES it when people make these 'authors talking to characters' thing. it pisses her the hell off! She's all like "WTF?" I really don't know why she's making one herself, I guess she's just an ass.

Hottie Roy Mustang: I'm really hott.

Oliver Oken (from Hannah Montana): YOU'RE SMOKIN'! SMOKIN' OKEN!"

Gaa-chan: shoots oliver STFU

Mary: yes well, I really hate these things. A lot. ……. ANYWAYS! I have ridiculous nicknames for all my fav anime characters, so if you get lost, you can leave me a comment. Suck it. Also, I think you should know, that although I like Sakura, I HATE fanfiction-Sakura, because she always pisses me off and gets in the way and messes crap up. In other words, she sucks. P

I like constructive criticism, like for instance: "ACK! Mary! You spelled this wrong!" or maybe "Mary! This would sound better and flow more smoothly if written this way!" or even "Mary! You have wrong punctuation here!" but if you just want to say "WTF IS WRONG WITH YOU? THIS IS STUPID AND MAKES NO SENSE! LIKE YOUR FACE! BLAAHHHH!" Then, well, I find that just a _little_ unnecessary. And belive me, I have actually gotten reviews like that, for my idiotic Inuyasha fic. But that was supposed to be stupid! That's the funny part! :3

Also, this is a AU fic, naru-chan and sasu are in a regular school and all that. As of now, it will be a one-shot ((but might have 2 or three chapters, but ultimately a one-shot. You get it?)) if you want me to continue, I will, but if not, I get to be lazy! YES!

Well, I think that about covers it! If you read all this, you are my new best friend! I give you cookies!

ON WITH ZE FIC!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Naruto lay on the floor, history book and notebook sprawled out before him. His face was contorted in thought as he tapped his pencil against his chin.

"Ano, Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Ahh, I don't understand this question. What is a _homo erectus_?" Naruto looked up from the Prehistory section of this textbook to gaze at Sasuke expectantly. Sasuke inwardly sighed. _'Gah, just like him to not undertand the entire concept of this chapter! Did he even read it at all?'_ Sasuke got up from his seat on the couch and walked over to Naruto's place on the ground.

"How do you not know, dobe?" Sasuke asked him exasperatedly.

Naruto pouted. "Its not as if its my fault! Just because you are so smart doesn't mean everyone else is too!"

Sasuke grumbled and was about to find the page that explained the _homo erectus_ when a deliciously evil plan hatched in his head. _'Man, I have to remember to thank our history teacher…'_

"You want to know what a homo erectus is, Naruto? Well then, I can't deny you knowledge…" Sasuke wrapped an arm around Naruto's waist, the other caressing the shell of his ear from behind. "…Can I?"

"Sa..Sasu…ke… what are you d-doing?" Naruto stuttered, blushing as Sasuke brushed his lips across Naruto's ear, and shivering as his hand played with his golden locks.

"Naruto…" Sasuke turned Naruto around and straddled his waist, pushing his lips against the blonde's. Naruto's eyes widened, and he struggled a bit, trying to get away, but Sasuke held his wrists firm and licked Naruto's lower lip. Naruto had no idea what to do, and froze when he felt Sasuke's tongue. Sasuke ran a finger down the younger boy's chest, causing him to moan. Sasuke took that opportunity to slip his tongue into his mouth. The tongue explored the cavern that was Naruto's mouth, running along his teeth and flicking against the blonde's own tongue. Sasuke groaned as he tasted Naruto, a sweet flavor, one that made him feel so warm inside. Sasuke wanted more. He put his hand behind Naruto's head and leaned in, forcing his tongue down the boy's throught. He wanted all of Naruto. He wanted them to become one, to be a part of each other. Naruto gagged and flailed his arm wildly. Sasuke snapped back to reality and pulled away from Naruto, allowing the boy to catch his breath. Naruto sat there panting heavily with a shocked expression on his face. _'Wow. All that does is make him look even more sexy…'_

"That, Naruto, is the _homo_ part." Sasuke smirked at the heaving boy. "But you know, you still have one more part of the term to learn." Naruto looked up at Sasuke with wide eyes. They showed fear, yes, but more than that, _excitement. Anticipation._ Sasuke knew he was safe to keep going from the emotions he saw in those clear blue eyes. He brought Naruto's lips to his own once more, and began removing his shirt. Sasuke kissed along the blonde's jaw line and down his neck, varying bites and sucks along with the gentle kisses. Naruto moaned and titled his head back, giving Sasuke easier access. _'This feeling…what is it? I have never felt anything like this before…a tingling sensation, feeling so good…too good… I feel to tense, I can't help but squirm. Its…overwhelming…'_ Sasuke moved down his chest, stopping to suck at a pink nipple. Naruto moaned and Sasuke's tongue circled around it and his teeth grazed the now hardened tip. Sasuke switched to the other, giving it the same treatment. Sasuke's skilled mouth traveled down Naruto's torso, stopping at this navel to plunge his tongue inside. When he got to his pants, Sasuke looked up at Naruto, whose eyes were closed and whose face was easily readable. He wanted this, and Sasuke was happy to oblige. He slipped his uniform pants down his legs and pulled them off his feet, along with this socks. Sasuke lay his cheek against the front of Naruto's boxers, smiling at the warm throbbing he felt under the fabric. Sasuke slowly pulled the blue and white boxers down the slim, tanned legs, not looking at what had laid under them mere seconds before. Sasuke waited until he had removed the underwear fully before gazing at his prize. With one finger, the raven-haired boy lightly stroked Naruto's hard manhood. The blonde shivered and hardened even more, his eyes screwed shut from the pain of his throbbing cock. Sasuke smiled and brought the tip to his mouth, where Naruto could feel Sasuke's hot breath on him.

" And this, naruto…." Sasuke ran his hot tongue over the Naruto's slit. "...Is the erectus part." Sasuke engulfed Naruto whole, his nose nuzzling in the soft curly locks at the base of Naruto's member. Naruto's eyes quickly opened as he gasped and shot up, grasping his hands in Sasuke's dark hair. Sasuke began to bring his head up and down, his tongue darting all around the erect cock. Naruto moaned and pulled harder on Sasuke's hair, who grunted in pain but kept going. Sasuke had to hold Naruto's bucking hips down to keep himself from chocking as he tenderly massaged Naruto's balls. Naruto Moaned loudly.

"Hnnn…Sasuukee..e… I feel-ah- strage…its….its too much!" Sasuke's reply was to hum, the vibrations stimulating naruto even more.

"AH! Sasuke! I don't know whats…ah! Happening…oooohhhhh…" Sasuke felt Naruto tense up and quickened his pace.

"SASUKE! AHHHH!" Naruto screwed his eyes shut and wrapped his fingers tightly in Sasuke's black hair as he released himself into Sasuke's awaiting mouth. Sasuke swallowed all of his lover's seed, and then brought his head up to kiss the blonde, who gasped at the taste of his own salty essence in the other boy's mouth. Sasuke broke the kiss and looked into Naruto's glazed blue orbs.

"Do you understand now, Usoronkachi?" Sasuke lovingly stroked the blonde hair of the boy cuddled up against his chest as they lay on the floor of Sasuke's living room.

Naruto snuggled closer to Sasuke before answering. "Yes…I suppose I do." He replied with a light blush gracing his features as he slipped off to a peaceful slumber in the arms of his beloved.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Waiii! What do you think? I think its pretty. I originally ment It to be a whole lemon, buti think I like it this way. Wow, I sued a lot less language too. Go figure.

PLEASE REVIEW! XD should I make another chap? A sequel perhaps? Well, I'll make my leave now. Ja ne!


	2. SEQUAL

I MADE A SQUEAL! "In your arms, I failed my homework"

THERE'S A LEMON! CHECK IT OUT!


End file.
